Back Home
by ATimeLord'sKitty
Summary: Alex is constantly bullied by thugs at her school. She is in need of some help, and the blue box did say POLICE. She meets the Doctor, who learns of her story, and assures her anytime she needs some help, the TARDIS will be there... even if she is only a 'part time' companion. But after an accident, Alex sends him away. But when he returns... ((NO OCxDOCTOR, NO MARY SUE)) (DONE)
1. Chapter 1

Alex was running. She was running from the boys behind her, throwing things and yelling obscene remarks. She didn't try to offend them, but her intelligence wasn't something she hid. As one of the cretins neared, she dropped her satchel, sprinting ahead. Spotting a hiding place, she pounded on the door of the Police Box. "POLICE!" she screamed, pounding harder. "HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!"

His head shot up so fast he almost hit his head on the underneath of the TARDIS dashboard, he jogged to the door in response to the shout and wrenched it open. "Hi there." He replied. "Need Something?"

"Yeah, a place to hide!" Alex replied, out of breath, and ducking as a rock narrowly missed her head. She dipped under the Doctor's arm, entering the TARDIS. She gasped. "It's... bigger on the inside..."

He quickly slammed the shut before the arrival of the thugs and turned to face her, "Yes, people usually say that." He said with a smile. "I'm the Doctor, by the way." He offered her a hand.

"Alex." she replied. "You're a Doctor and a Constable?"

He chuckled at that, "Well no, not exactly." He smiled at her again. "I'm not a constable, but I am a lawman." He smile curled downwards at the edges into a peculiar, little frown. "Of sorts."

Alex winced as the boys' shouts became louder as they pounded on the TARDIS door. "Well, can you get them off my tail?" she asked, almost pitifully, as a rather dirty sentence spilled from the 'gang' leader's mouth.

"Of course." He said, his half-frown returning to a smile. "Now, whatever you do, don't freak out." He chuckled as he flicked a few switches on the dashboard and pulled a level down. The TARDIS thrummed and shuddered, suddenly there was no more shouting outside the phone box.

Alex shuddered. "What did you just do?!"

"Well, if I told you." He said with a small laugh at her expression. "I don't think you'd believe me."

Alex stepped back. "Are they gone? Can I leave now? I have a Masterminds meet to attend..."

"Yes, they're gone." He said, assuming a position in front of the door. "But so are we."

Alex clenched her fists, holding them in a threatening position. "If that was some crappy pick-up line so help me I WILL BRAIN YOU!"

He sighed and looked at the floor briefly, "I don't think you understand me, but I can tell you're knowledgeable." He grabbed the door of the TARDIS and opened it, an intense light shone through the door and as his eyes adjusted two giant marbles came into view. One blue and one orange.

Alex gasped. "We're not on earth." she said simply, freezing in place, her fists falling limply to her side.

"No." He said, his eyes drinking in the view. "We're not." He'd seen it countless times but even he'd never quite gotten used to the sight of the Earth and the Sun from the orbit of Mars.

"This is Mars." she stated, her eyes growing wide. "How did we get here?" she began to search her arms, trying to look at her elbow.

He closed the door and strolled to the dashboard. "I pulled a few levers and flicked a few switches." He said as he ran a hand across the dashboard of the TARDIS. "And then, here we are. Easy as that."

"How did you drug me?" she asked, checking her ankles. "This is impossible!"

"I can open the door again if you want" He said, looking at her. "I think I've got a spare spacesuit around here somewhere."

Alex shook her head. "Can you just take me home?"

"If you want." He smiled at her. "But...if you're a fan of-" He was cut off by a sudden alarm bell. He face dropped and he dashed around the dashboard pushing buttons. "We've got an incoming impact, brace yourself."

Alex grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be a tree-like coral thing of... she didn't even know. "TAKE ME HOME!" she screamed again.

"I'VE GOT BIGGER PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW!" He shouted back, alarm bells blaring and the TARDIS swirling around in evasive maneuvers. "It's an unknown vessel, about 200ft long, I not sure what species-" He cut himself off again. "Why am I telling you this?" He quizzed himself out loud. "Just hold on!"

Alex continued to grip the coral, screaming madly.

He ran around frantically, trying to lose the vessel. Suddenly, the vessel blinked out of existence. "Well, that was...unexpected." He said, smiling at Alex, whom was gripping a railing so hard her knuckles were white. "Well then, I'd better get you home."

Later, as Alex sat at the dinner table with her mum over pasta, she met her eyes.

"Alex, I heard you got into some trouble today… I talked to the Headmaster, and he said if you want he can arrange for an escort to school…" her mum drabbled, twisting some spaghetti.

Alex shook her head, fondling the TARDIS key around her neck. "Tell him thanks, but I've got a friend who'd be willing to."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_

_So I finished my other story and decided to add onto this one._

_Enjoy!_

Alex's teacher looked over her waving hand, all the way to the group of boys in the back of the room, who were obviously talking. "Can anyone tell me how long the Hundred Years War lasted?" she asked, and Alex stretched her arm even further.

"Er… Jared." The teacher called on one of the boys, who looked up blankly. "What?" he demanded.

The teacher repeated the question once again, and Jared's brow wrinkled. "One hundred years." He guessed.

Everyone else in the class knew the answer, but no one dared laugh at Jared.

Except Alex.

Her laugh filled the classroom, and Jared caught her eye. He began to pound his fist menacingly.

Alex swallowed, and then began to finger the key around her neck. She would need him today.

The Doctor was traveling through the Time Vortex when suddenly the TARDIS began to swirl the opposite way. He pulled down a monitor. "Where are we going?!" he demanded, and the TARDIS hummed contently in response.

He saw the girl on the monitor hiding behind the pillar on the school's front lawn. "Oh, Alex!" he laughed. "Wonder what she's done this time!"

Alex smiled as the blue box appeared and the messy-haired alien-not-a-cop doctor popped his head out, grinning like a child. "Hullo Alex," he said. "What've you done this time?"

"Corrected the alpha male." She said sheepishly, darting from her pillar to the TARDIS. "Thought the Hundred Years War lasted 100 years." She sat down on the TARDIS floor. "What do you call this?" she asked.

"The TARDIS is a she, and rather offended." The Doctor shot back as he pulled levers and pushed buttons.

"Oh, sorry, TARDIS." Alex apologized, patting the floor.

The Doctor opened the doors. "Thank you," Alex smiled. "You've saved me from a black eye."

He swept low in a mock bow. "Any time, Alex."

_Author's Note (again)_

_So…. Going to continue this. Each chapter is pretty much a oneshot, not connected really. Review for your choice of the next chapter;_

_A) __Alex gets asked out on a date only to find the boy is extremely possessive_

_B) __Alex is in a boring conference and the Doctor takes her on a quick adventure_

_Send oreos too!_

_-ATLK_


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was bored; very bored.

The guest speaker at her conference obviously didn't want to be there, and was showing it in his voice. Excusing herself, she walked to the restroom, where she took the handicapped stall and sat with her back against the wall.

Sighing, she retrieved a copy of "A Tale of Two Cities" from her purse, and began reading. Absentmindedly she began to fondle the TARDIS key. She dropped the book as a familiar wooshing sound filled the stall, and the Doctor popped his head out.

"Hullo again, Alex!" he grinned. Glancing around, his grin faltered. "Er… I'm in the ladies' room?" he guessed, blushing scarlet.

Alex dropped the key, where it hung around her neck. "Sorry, I was just reading and kind of accidently called you here…"

The Doctor shrugged. "Not a big deal. Bad date?"

Alex blinked. "Um…what?"

"You're sitting in the Ladies' Room reading Charles Dickens. Are you running from a bad date?" The Doctor clarified, gesturing to the book thrown across the floor.

"No, a boring conference." Alex sighed. "Honor Student thing, but the speaker doesn't want to be here." She got up, brushing dust off her pants. "I'd better go back…" She extended her hand. "Can I have my book back?"

The Doctor was currently engrossed in the book, glasses slipping off his nose. "Paris. Lovely place." He remarked, flipping through the pages at a remarkable speed. "Would you like to go?" he asked, his eyes shining.

"That's why I want my book back, so I can go and finish the conference," Alex replied, taking the statement wrong.

"No, to Paris."

Alex thought for a minute. "…can you take me back by the end?"

The Doctor grinned. "The TARDIS is a time machine," he reminded her.

Alex stepped inside the TARDIS, beaming like a child on Christmas Morning. "Paris…" she said to herself, imagining it. Meanwhile the Doctor was running around the console, hitting buttons and pulling levers.

"Doctor," she interrupted him. He looked up. "We're going to Paris in the 1790's," she clarified. "Won't I look a bit… witchcraft-y?" she asked.

The Doctor pointed to a hallway. "TARDIS Wardrobe, you'll find everything you need."

Alex walked through the hallway, and the hums of the TARDIS seemed to guide her. She picked out a dress, grimacing at the corset she knew she had to wear, and thinking about her pixie cut, grabbed a wig as well.

She began to get changed. As she wiggled into the corset, she suddenly felt hands helping her to tighten it. Yelping, she turned around to see a girl. "You scared me!" she said a bit out of breath. "Who are you?"

The girl had black hair and was wearing a striped shirt. "Oh, I'm just the visual interface of the TARDIS. I'm pretty sure I'm dead," the girl remarked, a look of concentration on her face. "But anyway, you can call me Susan."

Alex was silent for a moment, before Susan continued. "Anyway, let's get you into this dress!" Alex let out a yelp as the corset was tightened once more.

When Alex descended into the console room, the Doctor bent over in a fit of laughter. Alex looked so… odd. Sure, it was normal for ladies of that time, but still! She was wearing a lavender paisley print dress, and she was wearing a mop of blonde curls.

"Go on, laugh." Alex rolled her eyes. "This corset kind of hurts."

The Doctor stopped laughing. "Nice job, you got into one by yourself!"

Alex shook her head. "No, Susan helped."

The Doctor's jaw dropped. "Susan?"

"She said she was the visual interface of the TARDIS. Black hair, striped shirt." Alex continued.

The Doctor shut his mouth tightly. "Anyway… Paris waits!"

_Author's Note_

_Thank you to Banana Minion of the Pixy Sticks for reviewing. Review more, my friendly friends, and feel free to give me plot ideas!_

_-ATLK_


	4. Chapter 4

Alex stepped out of the TARDIS, taking in the view of the busy street. The sky was a clear color, the streets… not so much. Ruffians ran by on foot, being followed by a constable waving a club angrily.

All the same, Alex was grinning. Here she was in 1890's Paris! _Too bad I can't understand a word of French._

The Doctor joined her outside, locking the TARDIS. "Seems we ended up in the slums," he remarked. "At least we're in the right time."

He turned to Alex, elbowing her slightly. "Oi, stop grinning. Very unladylike."

Alex elbowed him right back. "If you're so worried about appearances, take my elbow instead of bruising me."

The Doctor did so, and they both strolled into the cleaner and much more busy Paris street. Vendors held up their goods, and Alex politely declined several necklaces.

As the Doctor was looking at a fruit stand, complaining about a lack of bananas, a young girl ran into Alex's poufy dress.

Turning, Alex looked at the little girl. She had dirt marks all over her, and her dress was tattered. "You've got to help me, Madame!"

Alex held the little girl's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"He… he's coming for me!" the little girl wailed, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck.

By now, the Doctor had noticed Alex's tagalong, and ran over, just as a beefy and obviously drunk man pushed through the crowd of vendors to the little girl. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her off of Alex.

"Let her go!" Alex screamed, slapping the man hard across the face.

The man did not let go, instead shifting his grip to her arm and punching Alex right in the stomach. She doubled over in pain as the man dragged the girl into the crowd and away.

By now the Doctor had noticed the scuffle, and he fought through the vendors, where he helped Alex up. "Someone call a Constable!" he bellowed, checking Alex over.

"…no, we've got to go help the little girl…" Alex moaned, the pain in her stomach still flourishing.

A constable arrived, asking what on earth had happened. He introduced himself as Chervre, and together Chervre and the Doctor got Alex to an inn.

The Doctor was pacing. The blow from that idiot had been fairly hard; it could have ruptured her appendix. Alex was still in considerable pain… he couldn't move her. But there was absolutely no way he was going to attempt surgery in 1890's Paris.

He called up two maids, who reported immediately. Flashing his psychic paper, at them, he showed fake credentials for an actual Doctor.

"As you can see, Lady Alexandra of… Bananas… is in some considerable pain. I have a portable hospital, if you'll help me move her…"

((A HALF HOUR LATER))

Mrs. West sat in the emergency room, wringing her hands in fear. A nurse came out, and Mrs. West stood up eagerly.

"How's she doing?" she asked.

The nurse read off a clipboard. "She's going to be fine. You're lucky that man found her and brought her in. Ruptured appendix."

Mrs. West looked down the row to a fidgeting man, who kept looking at his watch. She walked over to him. "Thank you." She said simply.

He looked up, surprised. "Thank you for saving my daughter." She clarified, as tears came to her eyes. "I don't know what we would have done if you weren't there."

The Doctor looked away. _I put her there. I didn't save her._

Mrs. West began to sob, and a tear slid down her cheek. "Thank you, thank you so much."

_Author's Note_

_No longer a series of oneshots, they are all connected now._

_Alex will not be a Mary Sue, she'll be pretty upset. _

_To MusicKeeper: we'll have that prompt in soon!_

_Keep reviewing, my friendly friends!_

_-ATLK_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for the week with no update, but I had a break and most of it was spent in the hospital or on the couch suffering from asthma attacks!_

_Anyway, here's the next chapter, my ever patient friendly friends!_

Alex jerked awake, staring at the white walls. Mrs. West jumped, then, seeing her daughter awake, walked to the bed.

"Glad to see you're awake, Alex." Mrs. West told her, smiling. "You might notice you haven't got an appendix anymore."

Alex's head was still spinning. She had been in Paris… no; she needed to go to her meeting… it was all still confusing.

"The man who found you-John Smith, I think he said-told us what happened. Sweetie, you could have called me, and I would have come and picked you up!" Mrs. West went on.

Alex frowned. "Er…yeah mum. Can I talk to him? Mr. Smith?" she asked. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"I'll check with the doctor…" Mrs. West replied. _How sweet, she wants to thank him."_

But if Mrs. West had been listening when a sullen Doctor walked to Alex's room, she would have heard something other than expected.

"MY APPENDIX BURST?!" Alex screamed.

"You got yourself punched in the stomach by a drunken child abuser; your appendix couldn't take it!" The Doctor tried to defend himself.

"I thought it was safe!" Alex pointed an accusing finger. "You didn't warn me!"

"Figures your mum never taught you not to interfere with the laws of time!" the Doctor shot back.

Alex seemed visibly shaken by this. When she spoke again, her voice was a whisper. "Did you save the little girl?"

The Doctor sat on a stool, his head in his hands. "No."

Alex began to cry. "You saved me instead of her? I thought you were a Doctor, you're supposed to help people!"

"I can't save everyone, Alex."

Alex began to shake with fury. "Go away." The Doctor looked surprised. "Just leave, I never want to travel in your witchy little TARDIS ever again! I can walk home on my own; I can handle life without you, Doctor!"

Slowly the Doctor got up, closing the door behind him. "Goodbye, Alex."

As soon as the door closed, Alex began to cry once more, bawling until she was little more than a soggy lump under the covers, feeling her heart ache. Had she made the right choice?

-TWO YEARS LATER—

Alex walked through the hallway, or rather she rode. Two weeks after the Doctor had left, an attack with an aluminum bat had left her paralyzed from the waist down, but had landed the boys in a correctional facility. A bittersweet victory indeed for Alex, but a victory all the same.

She got odd looks in the hallways sometimes. A look of pity, or disgust sometimes. So it was a huge shock when a boy stopped her in the hallway.

"Er… Alex… doyoudance."

"I'm sorry, Sam, can you repeat that?"

"Do you dance? I mean it must be cumbersome with the wheelchair and all but… what I'm trying to say is… will you go to the dance with me?" Sam blushed bright red.

The Dance Sam had referred to was the 2nd Year Formal: a cheesy little thing the Student Government put together, right after an even cheesier little party

Alex thought she would float with the amount of happiness she felt right now. "Yes, Sam. I would love to go the dance with you." _Don't ramble, don't ramble… _"Er, and um… me and my chair can really dance though, I can pop a wheelie! _Crap, you're rambling._

Sam grinned. "Wow, thanks!"

Alex clutched her books as she navigated her way to Math class without even thinking. She had a date.

An actual date.

Nothing could make her feel any less happy.

Except for the big blue box occupying the Math classroom.

He was back.

_Author's Note (again)_

_Hahahaha cliffhanger!_

_But this is the prompt that MusicKeeper suggested I write. I've modified it a bit, so first we'll have the reason why the TARDIS is occupying a Math's classroom._

_-ATLK_


	6. Chapter 6

Alex rolled back into the hallway in shock. It was then that she sheepishly noticed the sign directing students to the library.

_I've changed in two years. Shorter hair, the wheelchair… plus most teachers call me by my surname. Maybe he won't notice me._

So Alex made it to the library as the bell rang. She completed the math assignment, and stared lazily out the window.

Her daydreaming was interrupted by a man bursting through the door. Papers fell from his arms, and the librarian stared at him with fury. "Sorry- sorry- yes, thank you-" he rambled as he bumped into other pupils and a few handed him back his papers.

Alex bit her lip to hold in a gasp. The Doctor was back.

The Doctor approached Professor Walters, where he struggled to explain. "Sorry about the papers… but I'm John Smith, the new aid!"

Professor Walters turned away from the student he was helping. "Class, this is Mr. Smith, he's the new aid." He stared at a group of boys who were currently elbow-fighting, hands tucked into their armpits. "Try not to give him a hard time."

Alex stared down at her lap, fiddling with the blanket hiding her shriveled, disused legs. She didn't need any help with math, so…

But now Professor Walters was walking towards her. "West," he began. "Since you seem to be finished, do you think you could retrieve my lesson book from the classroom?"

Alex nodded, and started to turn, before the Doctor jumped up. "Er, I'll get it, sir."

Professor Walters turned to the Doctor angrily. "She's perfectly capable."

Alex shot a look at the Doctor. "I'll manage." _I've managed without you for two years. Lost the use of my legs, but two years._

The Doctor turned back to the student. _Great. I've got the Professor mad at me, and some girl is going to see the TARDIS._

Alex retrieved the lesson book, glancing solemnly at the silent TARDIS. She slowly wheeled herself to the box, placing her hand gently on it.

_You missed me._

The thought vibrated in her mind, and she quickly took her hand away. "No." she said quietly.

Wheeling back to the library, she kept up her act by doing what any other person would have done. "Professor, there's currently a… Police Box occupying your classroom!"

Professor Walters looked confused, the Doctor looked devastated. "Here, come look!" Alex wheeled away at a speed so quick Professor Walters had to jog to keep up.

He got a quick glimpse of the blue box before it completely disappeared, leaving an even more confused Professor and an inwardly jubilant Alex.

The Doctor ducked back behind the pillar, clutching his sonic screwdriver. He had gotten the TARDIS to travel to the lot behind the school. But it was a close call. Glancing at the girl in the wheelchair, he let out a silent breath of air. That girl was trouble… what was her name? West?

Yes, West. West was certainly trouble.

_Author's Note_

_Alriiight… why haven't I gotten any reviews? (-n-)_

_I'd like to see 3 reviews on this chapter… please?_

_-ATLK_


	7. Chapter 7

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. Alex made it to the lunchroom with only bumping into one eleven-year old and settled next to her usual group of nerd friends.

One of her friends, a boy named Luca, talked to her around his muffin. "Walters' new aid is weird." His chewing made his veins stand out in his pale Irish skin.

Cate, a girl with short black hair, nodded frantically. "Yeah, he kept calling me Susan for some reason." Her voice was slurred slightly by her braces, but it was hard to understand her anyway because of her American accent.

Alex blushed bright red, remembering her encounter with the TARDIS visual interface. Cate really did look like Susan.

Sam poked Alex's shoulder, making her jump. "Did he embarrass you?" he asked, concern on his face. "You've gone all red."

Alex fumbled with her words. "Er…yeah…kind of, you see he…"

"He played the pity card," commented Shaun, a tall Indian boy, who was sitting down next to Cate. "Walters asked her to get his lesson book, and he thought she wasn't capable."

"Yeah, but there was a box in Walters' room!" Alex added. "A big blue box that said Police on it."

"A Police Box?" Sam drabbled. "Like one of the ones from the 40's? Odd."

Alex ate her sandwich in silence as the boys discussed the 1940's.

"I honestly have no idea what they're talking about." Cate slurred, poking her apple.

As soon as Alex's mum came to pick her up from school, Alex immediately told her of the night's adventure. "I've been invited to the dance!" she grinned.

"Oh sweetie, that's wonderful!" Mrs. West replied. "But…"

"Mum, I can talk to Aunt Carol and borrow one of her dresses, I know how to steer my chair…" Aunt Carol was a professional dancer, and Alex knew the purple one fit her perfectly.

"Alex-"

"I won't try to wheel myself home, I won't accept any beverages from anyone, even though it's a dance for 15 year olds…" Alex was pleading now.

"Alex-"

"Don't you trust me, Mum?" Alex interjected, refusing to admit defeat.

"Alex, who is the boy you're going with?!" Mrs. West nearly shouted with exhaustion.

"Oh. It's Sam."

"The Sam with curly hair?"

"Yes mum. What other Sam would it be?"

"I don't know, you could have met another Sam."

"Mum…."

"Yes Alex, you can go."

_Author's Note_

_ Bricasha Zecoram_

_Thanks for all the reviews! Okay…_

_Chapter one: The Doctor can't say no to a crying child…_

_Chapter two: I might actually use that later._

_Chapter four: Tenth Doctor._

_Chapter six: Why thank you._

_Review, favorite, follow!_

_-if you favorite or follow, send a review saying you have done so, because I can't see who's favorite-d or followed on my DSi._

_Thank you, my beloved friendly friends! _

_-ATLK_


	8. Chapter 8

Alex looked lovingly at the purple fabric. It was long, so it draped over her legs, hiding them from view. It offset her dark hair nicely, and she smiled at her reflection. Wheeling into the kitchen, her mother approached her with a box.

"You look lovely dear. Here, Aunt Carol sent over the necklace to match." She helped Alex close the clasp, and the little golden chain with the pearls was added to the outfit.

Suddenly the door rang. Alex opened it to see Sam on the porch, holding a bouquet of violets rather awkwardly. His hair was combed flat and he was wearing a collared shirt and nice trousers. It was an odd combination, and he looked like a Primary School student at a wedding.

He thrust the violets at Alex, blushing. "You look nice," he stuttered.

Suddenly Mrs. West appeared behind Alex, squawking in high tones about how lovely they looked together.

"Er, bye mum!" Alex announced, closing the door and wheeling to Sam's car. Sam helped her into the seat, placing the wheelchair into the trunk. They drove mostly in silence, Alex fingering the edge of her sleeve.

"You're not wearing it," Sam said suddenly.

"Not wearing what?" Alex asked, a bit confused.

"The key, on a chain you wear." Sam replied.

Alex bit her lip. She had the key with her still; it was in her purse but… "I haven't worn it for two years." She replied, eyes narrowing.

Sam's eyes returned to the road.

When they arrived at the school, Alex returned to her wheelchair, and she and Sam entered the dance. Almost immediately, she heard a group of rude voices behind her. "Oh my gosh she actually CAME? It's not like a cripple can get a date!"

Sam turned on his heels, facing the blonde haired girl. "She's my date tonight, Cassandra. So shut your mouth."

Cassandra sashayed away with a hair flip.

Blushing, Alex turned to thank Sam, but he had disappeared. So she wheeled over to the snack's table, where she started to pour some punch. She began to cough as she saw who the chaperone was.

"Hullo West." The Doctor gave her a little wave. "Enjoying the dance?"

"Just fine." Alex retorted, wheeling away. But she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"West, I'm sorry. I thought you weren't capable and I shouldn't have. Can you forgive me?" The question was unexpected, and it made Alex stop.

Could she forgive him? For the danger he put her in? For the way he followed her pleas exactly and didn't come back?

"Doctor." She started.

"I never told you my na-"

"My name is Alex West, and I forgive you."

Sam was suddenly beside her. "Nice job, Alex." He said ominously.

Suddenly, Sam's neck began to crack, and something pulsed against his forehead.

Screaming, Alex backed away. An eyestalk protruded from his forehead, and he looked at his palms as two appendages resembling an eggbeater and a plunger protruded from them.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE DOC-TOR!" he screamed.

"Sam!" Alex began to cry, still backing away.

"That's not Sam, Alex. He's a puppet now, a Dalek puppet." The Doctor said with a sympathetic tone. "I'm sorry."

Sam began to approach the Doctor, and Alex thought fast. Ramming her wheelchair into Sam, he was thrown backwards. Dazed, he attempted to get up, just as the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at Sam. He fell over, eyes still wide open, but the light on the eyestalk faded.

"Did you kill Sam?" Alex asked. Looking around, she noticed that the music was too loud for anyone to have noticed the dark corner where the punch was.

"No." the Doctor replied. "He was never the Sam you knew. He's just a puppet."

With that, he began to drag Sam's unconscious form towards the locker room. Pulling him inside and locking the door, he dropped him into an unceremonious heap.

"Alex, I need to ask you a favor." The Doctor began. "I'm going to get some help. There's a slim possibility they can bring him back."

"He's going to wake up." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "You want me to keep him here, against his will."

"Alex, it's the only way to help him." The Doctor pleaded. "He can't shoot you. I've disabled that."

Alex bit her lip. "I'll do it."

_Author's Note_

_I've finally got over a writer's block with a bit of help from my lads._

_Review!_

_I love your reviews!_

_-ATLK_


	9. Chapter 9

Alex sat nervously looking at Sam. The Doctor had tied him to a bench, but he admitted he didn't know how long the rope would hold.

The blue light on the eyestalk began to brighten. Trembling, Alex clutched her fists.

Immediately he began to scream. "RE-LEASE ME!"

Alex shook her head. "No."

"THEN YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!"

The whisk-like object on Sam's palm turned to point at Alex, but nothing fired from it.

Alex let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. "You can't hurt me, Sam."

Sam's body went limp.

A few seconds of dreadful silence passed before Sam's head snapped back up. "Alex? Let me go. I'm Sam, okay? Just let me go."

Alex bit her lip. This was Sam, her best mate. Here he was, begging for her to let him go. He wasn't the Dalek anymore…

Instead she backed further away until the handles on her wheelchair bumped up against the lockers. "Samson Alexander, tell me the truth. Is the Dalek-you gone?"

"Yes, Alex."

"You're a liar." Alex wheeled back to Sam, her eyes flashing with anger and sadness. "Your last name isn't Alexander, you twit. You always corrected me."

"Alex, I'm not going to correct you while I'm tied up." Sam pleaded harder. "It's Alejandeh."

_But if this Dalek thing is inside his head, it can get to the memories._

Alex sat in a stupor for a minute, thinking about what the Doctor told her.

_No emotion but hate._

Wheeling closer, she reached for the rope around his forehead.

But then she kissed him.

It felt wrong.

Alex broke away after only a few seconds. Sam did not reply.

"Now I know you're lying." She said simply, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Samson, a woman has foiled your plan."

Suddenly the TARDIS materialized a few meters from Alex. The Doctor threw open the door, a couple of people in lab coats behind him. "Beautiful job, Alex."

One of the people in lab coats stabbed Sam's shoulder with a needle. He lost consciousness, and without a word, one man hit a button on his wrist. Sam and all the people disappeared.

"I'm really sorry." The Doctor said quietly, staring at the empty ropes. "…to put you through all that. Anyway I can make it up to you?"

Alex smiled sadly. "Can you take me back home?"

_Author's Note_

_It's the end!_

_I might write a sequel, if anyone's up for it…_

_Review! _


End file.
